


Cures for Boredom

by WishUponADragon



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Swordfighting, the hostel is boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponADragon/pseuds/WishUponADragon
Summary: I figure the Runaways must have gotten on each other's nerves a bit living together. Here are a few ways angsty teens might choose to pass the time.





	Cures for Boredom

Being stuck in an abandoned mansion for weeks on end was bound to make anyone a little stir crazy. In some people’s cases, maybe a lot.

Arguing seemed as good a way as any to pass the time. Nico and Karolina argued over who was cuter;  
“You are!”  
“No, you are!”  
“For the last goddamn time-”

Lacking equipment to test it, Chase and Molly argued over who could benchpress more;  
“I picked up an SUV!”  
“And fell asleep right after! I’d get more reps- DO NOT THROW THE COUCH, MOLLY!”

And Alex and Gert argued about everything. The history of feminism, effective tactics of protest, and the most ethical solution to the issue of capitalism. Disconnected from the Internet and means of garnering support, these arguments tended to go nowhere. Something had to be done.  
“Oh my god, Alex, he said like five hundred thousand times that taxes on Wall Street-”  
“But imposing taxes on stock exchange will stall the economy to a catastrophic-”  
“Fucking fight me!” Gert ran to the wall where a pair of decorative swords hung beside a rusted suit of armor. She tossed one to Alex, who let it clatter to the floor.  
“...Are we really this bored?” he asked after a moment.  
Gert tugged the other sword off the wall. “I am! At least when we were in Brentwood we were making some progress. Sitting around here is soul-sucking.” She crossed her arms, the tip of the sword digging into the wooden floor.  
Alex picked up the sword by his feet and swung it experimentally. “You’re right. One round. First to drop the sword is the loser of the Sanders debate.”  
Gert swung her own sword to match Alex’s movements and shifted into what was a relatively decent approximation of a fighting stance out of a Hollywood movie. “Bring it.”


End file.
